


The little sanctuary of mine

by uchihas1000



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff maybe?, M/M, Spicy, Suicide mention, Urie is a good boyfriend, death mention, mutsuki gets hurt, slightly dominant mutsuki?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihas1000/pseuds/uchihas1000
Summary: Was that a lover’s caress, or the fondle of a Death God, fooling its victim to hand over their soul. That exactly was not important to him right now, as long as the captivating aura belonged to Mutsuki.... Trembling lips part, although they still felt their ghosts not letting go of each other, still. And when their eyes meet again, Urie saw no sign of desire for eternal rest, only lively eyes, full of need for love, craving warmth, craving shelter...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I want these two to have some interaction, here sensei take my kidney. I hope you enjoy ^^ (english is not my first laguage)

…Midnight had already knocked on the doors of the chateau, the creeping sounds of silence and the arms of death were worming their way to reach for their sleepless bodies as each day brought more chances for their souls to never see the light of the day ever again. The ceilings felt like they were going to shatter from the ear-splitting silence forcefully making insomniac bodies reflect their sins.  
That happened every night, starting form 1 am, when Urie finished his paperwork. He felt like he was the one cursed to notice all these monotonic occurrences. He laid on his back on the couch where he could easily stare at the window reflecting the night sky.  
From all the many times he needed to move around the CCG to deliver paperwork, read documents relating future investigations, probably have some coffee with Saiko who needed to unleash her otaku soul once in a while, after midnight sleepless sessions were his favorite time of the day.  
It felt much more secure when Mutsuki was around since they silently agreed to do this together so they could reflect on their sins in the presence of each other. It was hard to contemplate the fact that he saw Mutuski so rarely now, they couldn’t even share a good morning anymore.  
And lately it’s been so hard for him to understand what’s been going on in that mind of his. His dull, sleep-deprived eyes stare at his once in a while during meetings, piercing, hard and demanding, making it impossible for Urie to concentrate on what’s being talked about. He sees a meek trying to communicate; unable to speak he sends messages, an intense stare of a seeker here, an “accidental” touch of the ankle there which seems innocent, although not really.  
A harsh ring of the bell made him snap out of his long chain of thoughts invading his mind. Heavy steps make their way to the door where the person behind it was uncontrollable with the ring. “Give me nerves lord.”  
Grabbing the door knob he felt like the weight of a body was almost blowing into the thing. As a matter of fact though, it was and the opened door brought him an unfortunate gift which he had to grab fast or else it would have collapsed on the ground, nearly lifeless.  
A Bruised and bloody Mutsuki was right on him arms, struggling for air and shaking like a newborn baby, trying to maintain his body balance .Grabbing him firmly he looks out the door for any other unwelcomed intruder proceeding to shut the door with a kick.  
It was unable to distinguish one wound from the other; he was covered in a whole bunch of them everywhere. They were healing quite slowly which was making him question if he ever ate anymore because someone who takes down SSS rated ghouls with no effort can’t just get almost murdered like this. A piggyback ride to Urie’s room with a lot of painful groans made Mutsuki almost faint on that instant, as his abdomen was leaking the hell out of his body, draining the blood out of him it seemed. His shaking hands grab vigorously on his shirt, trying to ease the flaming pain.  
Laying him on his bed, he ripped the shirt a little so his wound was bare and proceeded to carry on treating the really big wound on his abdomen. ”Uri..e…some ghouls, they’re after me. They seek revenge…on Karao. I should h..ave died ba..ck then.”  
On the second he heard that name mentioned he felt his entire being in every living cell enrage, burn in anger as if Mutsuki murdering him had never been enough to complete his satisfaction for revenge.  
On every direct contact with his wound, Tooru whimpered in pain and would have almost kicked Urie on the guts, hadn’t it been for Urie to have his eyes wide opened that night. On wrapping the last bandages he then proceeded to change his clothes into something not ripped or bloody so he could at least sleep at ease. “(They’re asking for slaughter to come to their door step, very well.)”  
After only being able to sleep peacefully for so little time, something demonic looked like possessed his fragile body and no sleep seemed to visit that boy anymore except constant shifting, calls for help and fights for breaths. One fortunate moment he is at peace, the next he wakes up in a rush trying to continuously shake himself from the hell he was going through. Hell you say? Hell would be his salvation, if only his “dreams” were near as pleasant as hell. He knew where he belonged; only he couldn’t join that somewhere right now.  
Urie rushes to his room in a few seconds holding him tenderly in his arms. To let him know there’s somewhere he belongs, there’s a body he can gain heat from to warm his limbs, there’s a soul that seeks his presence. He slides his hands through his slender belly, bringing him closer to his, allowing them to exchange heat, hear the blood rushing through their veins, feeling the raw skin touch, as the burned sienna and deathly pale make an artistic contrast Urie had never been able to reach in any of his paintings.  
Mutsuki rests his head on his shoulder as if trying to catch his breath from all the hurtful events surrounding his life ever since he came to life.  
“I …I don’t belong here. There exists no sanctuary of this kind where sinners rest. I’ve been soaked in blood since birth and I can never bleach my hands form the deaths I’ve caused. My days are numbered and I count each hour as more possibilities for my bloodthirsty persona to take over. I’m haunted by the spirits I decided I could play with, every night. I seek death form sunrise to sunset and only when the hand longing to take its revenge on the fallen ones come and take my life away, only then I shall find true happiness. And if I’m lucky enough, those hands shall belong to you. Then I can prove that one can experience the best moments of his life, even while having his life taken away by the one person he loves the most. When we’re under the circumstance of facing each other on opposite sides of the battlefield, remember me as I whisper these last breaths to you and respect my wish. Please…”  
As his voice becomes a silent whisper caressing Urie’s ear, he plants a kiss on his side neck, sending shivers down his spine, leaving the burning mark of his lips on the skin surface, while his tears slide way down his well built back, all marking the pale skin.  
“The filthy people who dared to lay a hand on you are the true sinners, the ones which have no reserved place on hell. If you consider yourself a sinner, then what shall I be named then?”  
Urie kissed his tears goodbye while proceeding on the tail of his eye, down to his cheek, pointy nose, lips, lips, more lips. If death tastes like this, he no longer desired to live.  
He felt Mutsuki’s hands around his neck, like they were longing for his soul, dipping in flesh, clingy. It was captivating, almost fatal but delicate at it. He finally felt he could breathe from many days of struggling. That night, he was Mutsuki’s puppet, as he felt his soul gradually being stroked by his slender hands, almost enchanting.  
Was that a lover’s caress, or fondle of a Death God, fooling its victim to hand over their soul. That exactly was not important to him right now, as long as the captivating aura belonged to Mutsuki.  
Trembling lips part, although they still felt their ghosts not letting go of each other, still. And when their eyes meet again, Urie saw no sign of desire for eternal rest, only lively eyes, full of need for love, craving warmth, craving shelter. He nuzzled down his jaw line for a bit longer as if finding his little sanctuary down there where no bloody desire ever reached. Could it be that sinners ever find salvation anywhere else on Earth except for one another?


End file.
